Meet The Canine
by annoyingfan1224
Summary: While enjoying the week off, the RED team discovers a lost dog and take her in. However, this dog packs a few surprises that the team was not expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Canine

Another TF2 Fanfiction by Renn Cameron

It was just another day at the base for Scout and Heavy. A cease-fire had been established for the week, so both teams were taking it easy. While the other mercenaries were inside doing their own thing, Scout and Heavy were sitting on the edge of the bridge between the two different-colored buildings, dangling their feet over the water.

"Yo, Heavy," Scout said to his large companion, "what time is it?" Heavy looked at his wrist, squinting his eyes in the bright sunlight.

"Heavy does not have watch," he responded. Scout sighed in frustration.

"Hang on," he said as he craned his neck and shielded his eyes so he could look at the sun, "My Pop taught me how to tell the time by looking at the sun. Let's see, now. The sun's at its highest point in the sky, so it's about noon." Heavy's face lit up as soon as he heard the word 'noon.'

"That means it's lunch time," he said as he turned to Scout with an excited look on his face.

"Yeah, it does," Scout responded, just as excited as Heavy, "I'll go get some food for us." With that, Scout walked into the base, leaving Heavy by himself. Suddenly, a strange noise came from one of the crates in front of the RED base. Heavy looked toward the crate, both curious and frightened. A few minutes later, Scout walked out of the base with two sandwiches and a can of soda in his hands.

"I'm back," he said as he sat down next to Heavy, "Let's eat."

"That crate made noise," Heavy told him, pointing to the aforementioned crate after taking one of the sandwiches.

"What are you talking about," Scout asked, walking up to the crate Heavy pointed to, "There's nothing in these crates." To prove his point, Scout kicked the side of the crate, which proved to be a bad idea, as a large dog jumped out of the crate and snarled at Scout. Scout jumped back in fear. There WAS something in the crate after all. The dog ran toward Heavy with its mouth wide open, bearing its sharp teeth.

"Heavy, look out," Scout yelled. Heavy crouched and quickly covered his head as the dog ran toward him at what seemed like the speed of light. But instead of attacking Heavy, the dog jumped over him and snatched the sandwich out of his hands. Heavy was grateful that he wasn't hurt, but also disappointed that the dog had stolen his lunch. Oh well, he thought, better than being dead.

Cautiously, Scout walked over to where the dog was eating Heavy's sandwich so he could get a better look. Lucky for him, the dog didn't attack, but turned around to look at him.

"Nothing to worry about, here," said Scout, petting the dog's head, "Just a stray dog. Poor thing must be hungry." Heavy joined Scout in petting the dog, which it enjoyed immensely, and noticed something around the dog's neck.

"Is not stray," he said, "Is lost." Scout took a closer look and noticed a pink collar tucked underneath golden fur.

"Well, that's a good sign. That means it's trained," he said taking hold of the bone-shaped nametag.

"What does it say?"

"Well, her name is Daisy, she's had her shots, and she's from…Oregon!" Scout's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where is this Oregon," Heavy asked, as he barely knew any of the states, aside from the ones Soldier went on about.

"Oregon's a couple hundred miles north of here," Scout answered, "It must've taken her days to get here."

"So, what do we do with her? We cannot just leave her out here. She will starve, even with sandwich.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Scout said, standing up, "We're gonna take her inside, feed her, and call the owners to let them know she's alright. Come on." Scout and Heavy walked into their base with Daisy following behind them. What they didn't know was that taking care of Daisy would require more than just feeding her.


	2. Chapter 2

While Scout was busy calling the number on Daisy's collar, Heavy was in the kitchen making her some food. When he finished, he walked into the living room where Daisy was, holding a sandwich.

"Here you are," he said, placing the sandwich in front of her, "Is moist and delicious." Daisy sniffed the sandwich cautiously before gulping it down in one bite. Heavy chuckled as he watched her lick her lips happily.

"Do not worry if you feel like killing," he told her, "Is normal." Scout, having finished his phone call, walked over to Heavy to explain the situation.

"Well, the owners will come down to pick her up as soon as they can," he said, "but until then, we gotta keep a close eye on her."

"All of us," Heavy asked, wondering about the rest of the team.

"You're right," Scout realized, "We should let the others know about this."

"Let us know about what," asked a gruff voice from across the room. Scout and Heavy turned their heads to see Soldier standing in the doorway leading to the barracks.

"Soldier, quick question," Scout began, "You got any pets at home? Like a cat, or bird, maybe a dog."

"Well, I had a pet rock when I was younger," Soldier answered, "He was always by my side, I could always count on him. Unfortunately, he sacrificed himself for me during the war by taking a grenade to the face. He went with the highest honor. He will be missed." Scout and Heavy exchanged confused glances.

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Well," started Scout, "Heavy and I were outside having some lunch, when…"

"We found a doggy," Heavy finished. Soldier looked at Daisy, who was sitting by Heavy.

"I see," Soldier responded, "You don't plan on keeping her, do you?"

"Nah," said Scout, "She already belongs to someone else. We're just taking care of her until they come get her. It could be a while, though."

"Scout, we are a group of men that kill people for a living," Soldier stated, "How hard could it be to take care of a dog for a few days?" As if on cue, Daisy stood up and ran past Soldier into the barracks.

"I'll be honest," said Scout, "I kinda saw that coming."

"This is no time for honesty," Soldier barked, "After that dog!" The three mercenaries ran after Daisy without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Medic wandered the halls of the barracks searching for his beloved pet dove. Archimedes had gone missing half an hour ago, and Medic was getting worried.

"Archimedes," he called, "_Komm zu Papa_." Hoping for answers, Medic stuck his head into Engineer's bunker.

"Engineer, have you seen Archimedes anywhere," he asked.

"Not recently," Engineer answered, looking up from the crossword puzzle he was working on.

"What about you, Pyro, have you seen him?" Pyro, who was also in Engineer's bunker, shook his head, and went back to working on his crossword puzzle.

"By the way," Engineer said to Pyro, "3-across is espionage." Pyro filled out the blank squares in his puzzle and mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks.'

"_Ach, das ist schlecht_," Medic sighed in his native language, "I've been looking for him all around the base, but I just can't seem to find him."

"Don't worry, doc," said Engineer, trying to be reassuring, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Well, where else could he be?

"Uh, try on top of a dog's head, right behind you." Confused, Medic turned around to see Archimedes sitting on top of a golden retriever's head, just as Engineer described. Happy to see his 'papa,' Archimedes flew up to Medic's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with his head. Medic chuckled as he stroked the bird's head.

"Where have you been, you silly, silly bird," he wondered out loud.

"Looks like he made a new friend," said Engineer, pointing at the dog sitting in the doorway.

"Well, hello there," Medic said, scratching the dog's ears, "Where did you come from?" Suddenly, Scout, Soldier, Heavy, and Demoman ran into the room.

"Aha," exclaimed Soldier, "finally caught her."

"So that's what you've been running after," said Demoman, "I thought you were just running for the fun of it, and that's why I joined you." Scout, seeing that everyone else was confused, decided to explain.

"Guys, say hi to Daisy," he began, "We found her outside a while ago and saw that she was lost. So, we called the owners, and until they come get her, we gotta take care of her for a while."

"And she is perfectly healthy," asked Medic, examining Daisy closer.

"Aside from a little starvation."

"Well then, you'll be surprised to know that this dog is not only pregnant, but is currently in labor." The mercenaries jaws dropped (except for Pyro, because…well, you know).

"W-What," Scout shouted in surprise.

"Heavy is going to be uncle." Heavy yelled in excitement.

"What do we do, doc," asked Soldier.

"I assume we do the same thing we would for a human in labor," Medic responded.

"So, one of us holds her paw while she curses at us," asked Scout. Pyro raised his hand and mumbled something that sounded like 'not it.'

"No," answered Medic, "Here's what we do," The mercenaries gathered. Around Medic, while Daisy lay next to them, breathing heavily.


	4. Chapter 4

While the rest of the team was getting together supplies for Daisy's delivery, Sniper and Spy were watching Sniper's favorite show on television. Sniper seemed to enjoy himself, laughing at every joke the characters made, while Spy was sitting there with a dull look on his face, less than impressed.

"What's wrong, mate," Sniper asked him, "You don't look like you're having a good time."

"That's because this is the most stupid and pointless television program I've ever laid eyes on," Spy answered.

"Aw, come on! It can't be that bad."

"Really? Then explain to me why an attractive female would make friends with a bunch of geeks that live next door. Seriously! How realistic is that?"

"Hey, you should already know a lot about friendship, considering what I found you watching a while back."

"I keep telling you! Scout dared me to do that! Didn't you see how horrified I was at such a show when you walked in?"

"Looked like you were smiling to me, mate."

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt Dum-Dum Corner or nothing," said Scout, walking in to the room, "but could you guys take a break from your break and help us out here." Seeing as they didn't really have a choice, Sniper and Spy joined the other mercenaries in the living room, where Daisy was lying in a make-shift bed, breathing heavily and rhythmically.

"How is she coming along, doc," Engineer asked.

"Pretty well, actually," Medic responded, "just a little while longer and she'll be able to squeeze out the little ones."

"Uh, could you keep it less graphic, doc," asked Soldier, "There are kids here, you know."

"Hey, I ain't a kid," Scout protested.

"I know that," Soldier whispered, "I was talking about Heavy."

"What about me," asked Heavy in a slightly angry voice.

"Uh, nothing," Soldier lied, "Scout and I were just talking about how much we envy your large gun."

"Okay, then," Heavy replied, and went back to watching Medic help Daisy.

"How much we envy his gun," Scout whispered to Soldier, "Really?"

"I only said it to please him," Soldier said in defense, "For all we know, he could be compensating for something." At that moment, Daisy began to whine and scratch at the side of her bed.

"Here we go, everyone," said Medic standing up from Daisy's bed, "It appears the labor has finally paid off." But for some reason, Daisy decided the best thing to do while giving birth was to stand up and run down the hall yet again.

"Man," said Scout, "that dog is frickin' serious about getting exercise."

"How's about we stop joking and start running," said Engineer, and quickly started down the hall Daisy went through, the others following behind him. After searching for a while, the team found Daisy curled in Spy's bed, panting and drooling, much to Spy's horror.

"Get out of my bed, you disgusting mongrel," he shouted, "You're getting your birth fluids all over it!" Spy quickly turned and pointed at Medic.  
"This is all your fault," he accused, "If you hadn't told us that the dog was pregnant, we wouldn't have this problem."

"I hardly believe any of this is my fault," Medic said in his defense, "It was Soldier that brought the dog to me."

"Hang on a second," protested Soldier, "Firstly, I didn't bring the dog to you, the dog ran to you itself. Second, if you're going to blame anyone, blame Scout and Heavy. They're the ones that brought her here in the first place."

"What were we supposed to do," Scout asked, "Leave her there?" The teammates quickly broke out into a large argument, with curses and threats flying alongside accusations. All the while, Daisy howled and cried as she prepared for her first puppy's arrival. Sniper noticed Daisy's howling, and quickly tried to calm the team down so they could watch her give birth.

"Everyone, shut up and look," Sniper shouted, grabbing the other mercs' attention, "here comes a pup!" The team watched as the first puppy slowly crawled out from underneath Daisy, who immediately began to lick it. The team couldn't help but smile as the mother and child began to bond.

"Is so tiny," Heavy noted out loud.

"Don't worry, Heavy," Engineer told him, "When they get older, they'll be as big as their momma."

"I don't know about any of you lads," said Demoman, "but I feel like I'm watching a miracle right now."

"This _is_ a miracle, Demo," said Scout, "It's the miracle of birth." Medic noticed that Soldier was sniffling and scratching his eyes.

"Soldier," he asked, "Are you crying?"

"No," Soldier responded, "I just have allergies, and sometimes I get a little teary-eyed."

"Come on, fellas," said Sniper, "Let's give her a little privacy." The mercenaries exited the room, except for Spy, who knelt at the edge of his bed.

"Why did you pick _my_ bed?"


	5. Chapter 5

Engineer finished sucking up the last few clumps of dog hair from the couch before shutting off the small hand vacuum.

"Man alive," he exclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow, "I've probably sucked up enough hair to make Heavy a fur coat." Just then, Sniper walked in from the main hall with a young man, just a bit older than Scout, following him.

"Good news, Engie," Sniper said, gesturing to the young man, "Daisy's owner just arrived."

"Hello, I'm John Luther," Daisy's owner greeted, shaking Engineer's hand, "I can't thank you guys enough for taking care of Daisy for me. Especially when she's pregnant. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, sir. Not for us," Engineer replied, "It was our pleasure. Now let's get you folks reacquainted." Engineer put his fingers to his lips and whistled for Daisy, who came bounding in from the hallway and jumped into John's arms, licking his face happily. Then, the seven remaining mercenaries entered the lounge, each carrying a small puppy.

"Wow," John exclaimed, amazed at the number of puppies, "She had this many?"

"Actually, she had more than this," Scout answered, "But we ran out of food, so we ate the others." John's look of happiness quickly turned into one of sheer terror. The other mercenaries glared at Scout.

"I'm only joking," he explained, "Sheesh."

"Anyway," said John, "You guys mind helping me load these guys into my truck? We've got a long way to go."

"They can," replied Spy, handing his puppy to Heavy, "I'm just going to watch some television." The other mercs left the lounge except for Scout.

"What are you watching," he asked Spy.

"Nothing you should be concerned about,' Spy responded, turning on the TV and turning it to a certain show. Scout's eyes widened in surprise at what Spy decided to watch.

"You know," he said "I only dared you to watch one episode of that."

"I'm aware," Spy told him, staring intently at the TV. Scout, seeing as he had nothing better to do, joined Spy on the couch.

"Great show, ain't it?"

"Indeed."

"I kinda like the blue one."

"She doesn't make you cry?"

"Nah."


End file.
